<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan Cover for Rebel Boy by outta_the_woods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322741">Fan Cover for Rebel Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outta_the_woods/pseuds/outta_the_woods'>outta_the_woods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Cover, Fanart, awesome story, fantastic story, hope you like it, rebel boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outta_the_woods/pseuds/outta_the_woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan cover for Rebel Boy by storytellerof221b</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fan Cover for Rebel Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/gifts">storytellerof221b</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you like this cover I made for your fanfic, Rebel Boy. That's one of my absolute favorites!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Here is the link to Rebel Boy:<br/>An exciting story about vampires, weres, magic, and more. :) <br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804995/chapters/57192328</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>